


Happy Halloween

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things he was willing to do for his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2010, partially inspired by Kristen's appearance on Jay Leno.

“Really? A Halloween party?”

 

“Why not? I love Halloween.”

 

“But a Halloween party?”

 

“You have a better idea?”

 

“You and me and no costumes.”

 

“Some other idea?”

 

“I won’t get out of this, will I?”

 

“Unlikely.”

 

“The things I subject myself to for you.”

 

“I feel for you.”

 

“And what do you propose we go as?”

 

“Edward and Bella?”

 

“Not funny.”

 

“Frankenstein and his bride?”

 

“No.”

 

“Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle?”

 

“As much as I would love to see you as a fairy I’m not wearing tights.”

 

“Rhett and Scarlett?”

 

“That one sounds interesting. But I’m not helping you with bathroom visits.”

 

“Always the gentleman, I see.”

 

“Every gentleman has his limits.”

 

“Marcus Antonius and Cleopatra?”

 

“Do I have to wear make-up?”

 

“No. But a skirt.”

 

“Then pass.”

 

“Danny and Sandy form Grease?“

 

“Don’t like the hair.”

 

“The Flintstones? “

 

“While I would love to see you in that sexy white dress, animal print is not exactly my thing.”

 

“Ginger and Fred?”

 

“No.”

 

“Cedric and Cho?”

 

“Now you are just being mean.”

 

“If I was being mean I would say Siegfried and Brunhilda.”

 

“What is it with you and wanting to expose my legs in ridiculous costumes?”

 

“I like your legs. You have a problem with that?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Fred and Daphne?”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know, from Scooby Doo.”

 

“Be serious.”

 

“Spoil sport. Beyoncé and Jay-Z?”

 

“I’m not wearing make up either.  But I’m willing to settle for Vanilla Ice.”

 

“And who would I be in that scenario?”

 

“Popsicle?”

 

“Very funny.”

 

“I thought so too.“

 

“You were the only one.”

 

“I love your sarcasm.”

 

“It’s not the only thing you love.”

 

“And the legs. Definitely the legs. Can't you find a costume to showcase those?”

 

“No.”

 

“Who is spoiling the fun now?”

 

“Gomez and Mortitia Addams?”

 

“I’m not sure I can sell the mustache.” 

 

“But you would so sell the stripped suit.”

 

“In that case we could be a pair of mafiosos.”

 

“Lame.”

 

“That’s very constructive.”

 

“How about Superman?”

 

“I said I’m not wearing tights.”

 

“You could be Clark Kent, then.”

 

“What is the difference?”

 

“The glasses.”

 

“Of course, how could I forget.”

 

“You would look hot in glasses.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“I’m not the only one who says so.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“OK, I will be Clark Kent if you be my Lois Lane.”

 

“Always.”

 

“But I still don’t see how we can make it clear that we are Clark and Lois and not a dork and his girlfriend.”

 

“Come on, work with me here.”

 

“How about Abra and Cal from East of Eden?”

 

“That, …, that actually sounds pretty interesting.”

 

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

 

“I’m not. I’m just a bit miffed I didn’t come up with it myself.”

 

“That’s why you have me.”

 

“I thought I had you for the pretty.”

 

“And I always thought you loved me for the brains.”

 

“Seems like we both learned something new today.”

 

“Yeah, that you think I’m pretty.”

 

“And that you like my legs.”

 

“And that you love me.”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“Wasn’t it implied?”

 

“No.”

 

“So you don’t love me?”

 

“I didn’t say that either.”

 

“So you do love me.”

 

“You can be really annoying when you put your mind to it.”

 

“I can be a lot of things when I put my mind to it.”

 

“Is that a proposition?”

 

“You can bet your sweet little behind on it.”

 

“In that case, I agree.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“My room or yours?”

 

“Ours.”


End file.
